JXHQ: Insomnia
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Nolan-verse.) Joker and Harley absolute fluff. Written at three a.m while having trouble sleeping, I wrote this piece. The Joker is up in the middle of the night, and contemplates the ideal of sleep. Who needs it? Not him. Though, that bed does look appealing... Especially with Harley curled up so cute with a little smile on her lips.


It wasn't that he was an insomniac. He _could _sleep, if he really wanted to, and it was easy, but that was the thing. He didn't want to. Normal, human things had never really mattered to him before. They never really appealed to him. He hardly slept, he hardly ate, normal addictive vices held no power over him and he thrived off of adrenaline and bitter coffee. His painfully lean body was always moving, though maybe sometimes, a little... Drowsier than others.

This was one of those days.

It took him more work than usual to pour the grounds into the coffee filter, and by the time he got the pot brewing, his eyes were slowly closing and he was resting his forehead against the kitchen cabinet. _That _was nice. He knew he could go on fine without sleeping, he could just shake it off and go back to his old chipper self, have a few dozen cups of liquid caffeine and everything would be normal. But then again, sleeping did sound appealing for once. Especially because across the tiny apartment, a bedroom door was hanging open and he could see his _girlfriend _curled up like a dog in the fetal position next to her pillow. She looked so cozy, so peaceful in her slumber, a small smile curving at her lips. He wondered idly what she was smiling at in her dream. Maybe he was telling her a joke.

He shuffled his way into the bedroom, standing over her side of the bed, looking down at her. She looked… Kind of cute, actually, which surprised him. He usually just found her a nuisance, but occasionally she would grow on him (for a while). Her hair was in two little pigtails on either side of her head, messy and tangled from sleep and her bottom lip was pouted out slightly. Her cheeks were tinted red.

The Joker sat down on the edge of the bed, right beside her body and let his hand stray over to her thigh, just touching her lightly. Her eyes started to flutter open and he sighed. He hadn't meant to wake her. "J?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep. "Baby? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, my dear. Go back to sleep."

She frowned at him and tried to sit up, but he raised an eyebrow and she pouted, laying her head back on the pillow. "The coffee smells good."

"Go to _sleep, _Harley. It's three a.m."

"But I'd rather be awake with you," She murmured, a sad expression fleeting over her features. He sighed and looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"_Scoot_," He said, smacking her bottom with the back of his hand. Her eyes widened and she smiled slightly but obeyed and scooted to the left, toward his side of the bed. He crawled onto the stiff mattress behind her, burrowing himself under the blankets with her and tucked her securely under his arm, putting the other one under her head as a makeshift pillow. She sighed happily, snuggling herself closer into the curve of his body. "Little baby Harley," He purred quietly. "Sweet girl. Daddy's gotta stay with his little girl until she falls asleep, don't he?" He whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe, making her giggle.

"You are a lot more cozy than this mattress," She whispered back, not wanting to ruin the serenity of the moment.

He grinned against her. Yeah, she was pretty cute sometimes. He buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes just for a moment, relaxing against her with the smell of her favorite shampoo and warm brewing coffee in his nose.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up strewn across the bed, limbs haphazardly placed here and there, blankets a mess. And the alarm clock read two p.m. The sounds of the shower starting is what must have woke him. Harley was up. He frowned at himself, and then looked over at the nightstand again, where a mug of hot coffee waited for him to get up. As he stood up and traveled into the bathroom, taking a sip of coffee, he smirked to himself. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

**Sorry, no violence or lemons this time, guys, just straight unadulterated fluff. I love Joker's soft side ****_ALMOST _****as much as his dark side. It's pretty damn cute. I wrote this at (you guessed it) three a.m tonight because, like J, I never sleep and am always tired. I'm hoping that maybe writing this and tapping into my inner J (which is easier than it should be) will help me get a good nights rest. Funny, that the things that bring me peace are things that keep everyone else awake at night. Ex., Clowns, and mass murderers. Have a good morning, guys. May your dreams be sweet and your coffee be strong.**


End file.
